


A Night of Alcohol and Dancing - and two pining idiots

by Mushaloons



Series: PRIDE MONTH 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Minor otayuri, guest starring the totally straight cast of yuri on ice, oh who are we kidding none of them are straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Mila hates this night. The guy she likes is dancing with who she considers a little brother, the champagne isn't working, and-oh god, was Chris about to take out his pole again?Sara notices that her friend is in distress and, fueled by party spirit and heavy doses of alcohol, decides to cheer her up.





	A Night of Alcohol and Dancing - and two pining idiots

**Author's Note:**

> These two need more love tbh.

If there was one thing Mila didn’t do well, it was jealousy.

It wasn’t like she could help it that the slim black suit looked so good on Otabek. Or how his hair was brushed to one side, giving it that lazy, tousled look that made her heart beat faster than Yuri at a cat convention.

Speaking of Yuri and rapid heartbeats, said boy was dancing with the guy that made her react so flustered. The blonde was practically attached to Otabek, braid whipping this way and that as the taller man twirled him across the dance floor. What made her stomach clench even worse was the look on their faces, eyes hooked on the other’s so passionately that if a random stranger were to see them they’d immediately suspect that they were in love. And, much to Mila’s dismay, it seemed a lot like it to her.

She was so absorbed in watching the two dance that she didn’t notice a certain girl slip into the seat beside her and order a drink. Only when Sara said something did she finally notice her friend sipping a martini on her right. “Oh, hey Sara.”

The Italian quirked a brow at her friend’s lack of enthusiasm. “You alright?”

Mila only sighed, never taking her eyes off of the duo. Sara turned to look at what the redhead was staring at. Once her eyes landed on Otabek and Yuri, she turned back to the girl. “Ah. You like him, don’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Hey,” Sara shrugged, tipping her glad back to squeeze out the remaining drops of alcohol. She set her glass down and wiped the corner of her mouth. “I know what it feels like to pine after a guy only for him to never like you back. Hell, he’s right over there.” She jabbed a finger in the corner to where Seung Gil was softly chuckling at something Phichit had said.

“It’s just, it’s not fair,” Mila mumbled. “I don’t want to crush on a guy who’ll never like me back.”

Sara watched her friend in silence for a few more moments and abruptly stood up, startling Mila. The Italian held her lace covered hand out towards the Russian, who stared quizzically at her offer. “What?”

“I’m not going to let you sit around and mope all night. It’s called a party, for a reason. And at parties you’re supposed to have fun, right?” Purple eyes bore into Mila’s. “Right?”

“Right?” Where was this going?

“So we’re going to dance,” Sara continued. Her hand was now clamped right over Mila’s, tugging her off the stool and onto the dance floor. “Who gives a shit about those boys? They’re not worth our time.”

The more Mila thought about it, the more she realized how right the Italian girl was. None of the boys at this stupid banquet deserved her pining heart, hell, nobody here did, so why not just make an ass out of herself right now?

So she did. She lets Sara waltz her onto the ballroom floor, and all it took was one look and they were dancing, if you could call it that. To others, it looks like two drunk friends, which they are, jumping up and down barefoot, which they are, and totally happy. Which they are.

Shoes and hair accessories are discarded, and everyone’s weirded out stares are ignored just to look at each other’s flustered and sweaty faces.

Security eventually escorts them out for having “‘extremely inappropriate’ behavior, but they could care less. They continue dancing outside where the banquet takes place, just them and the moonlight glow on their cheeks. And when it’s time for everyone to leave, Otabek’s name is barely a trace of a thought on Mila’s mind.

Who knows, maybe she has more of a thing for a certain Italian brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M JUST GONNA PUBLISH THIS CAUSE MY HAND HURTS AND MY PHONE IS ALMOST DEAD AND LIKE FUCK THE SPELLING ERRORS ALSO LIKE WHY THE HELL DID IT SWITCH TO PRESENT TENSE AND WHY IS IT SO RUSHED DAMMIT I’M SORRY BUT IT’S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND MY PHONE IS STUCK ON ALL CAPS
> 
> \- SORRY


End file.
